


SPN Challenge:- Tie Me Up

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, word:-tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- tie. Dean comes up with a new method for freeing himself from plastic cuffs but things don't go quite as planned.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	SPN Challenge:- Tie Me Up

'Tie me up, Sam.'

'Dean,' his brother sighed. 'I'm too busy to play your games.'

''I didn't think you were into that sort of thing, Sammy,' Dean winked.

Sam gave a put-upon huff.

:'Come on, dude, tie me up,' Dean insisted, holding out some plastic bonds. 'I've worked out a new way of getting out of these. It's infallible. I just need to practice.'

When Dean was in an inventive mood, Sam had learned that it was better to go along with him which is what he did, cuffing his brother's hands.

'Leave me on my own, bro. I don't need you staring skeptically at me.'

'Yell if you need me,' Sam said with a shake of his head. There was NO way Dean was getting free, new method or not!

:

Only when Sam finished his work, did he realize he hadn't heard a whisper from Dean.

'Friggin' hell,' he muttered to himself, hoping his idiot brother hadn't done himself harm trying to break free.

.

Dean was stretched out on his bed, no cuffs, but his shirt sleeves were rolled completely down.

'You idiot,' Sam raged. 'What did you do? Let me see your wrists.'

'Na. I'm fine.'

However, Sam wasn't taking no for an answer and at the sight of Dean's torn skin, he quashed the urge to throw him a punch.

Instead, he gathered his medical supplies and got to work bandaging the tortured wrists.

:

'Thanks, Sammy,' Dean said sheepishly. 'Things didn't quite work out as I thought.'

'What are brothers for?' Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. Dean was always going to get into trouble just as Sam was always going to be there to get him out of it.  
The End


End file.
